


Before the exploded stars

by saltandlimes



Series: Lines on Skin Outtakes [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh my god I tagged something as fluff, Sexy Times, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's had the ship drop from hyperspace to skirt around the exploded star cluster at something only just below light speed. He wants the crew to get a chance to see this for themselves. It's good for morale. </p><p>Hux ignores the fact that he wants to see it as well."</p><p>A space anomaly, an empty room, and Hux and his knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the exploded stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt silly about the lack of smut in the last chapter of Lines on Skin, so here you go: about 3000 words of fun times between Kylo and Hux. 
> 
> Definitely inspired by the exploded star cluster from Rebels S2 E12 "Legends of the Lasat"
> 
> HAPPY STAR WARS DAY

The viewport is bright in front of him as Hux stares out. They're passing by an odd cluster of stars, fallen in on themselves to form a bright swirl of overlapping accretion disks. It's like one of the paintings Hux remembers from the culture and history elective he took in academy, colors blending together in an endless hurricane of dissolving light. 

He's had the ship drop from hyperspace to skirt around the cluster at something only just below light speed. He wants the crew to get a chance to see this for themselves. It's good for morale. 

Hux ignores the fact that he wants to see it as well. 

As he watches, he can almost feel everything slipping away. The ice coating his thoughts, the carefully built wall that stops it from being too much, stops him from having to think, it all melts. And suddenly it all rushes about him, anger, frustration, but also something deeper and warmer. And he's not afraid any more. Instead he just stares, watching the swirl of light out the viewport. 

“Hux! Hux! We've dropped out of hyper...” The door screeches as it opens for Kylo. He's the only other person who knows of this room, the only one who would have a chance to find Hux right now. As Kylo makes it fully into the room he trails off, and Hux can feel him slowing from a run. He doesn't turn though, lets Kylo come to him. He can feel Kylo's confusion through their link, can feel the warmth that always grows stronger when Kylo is near him. 

“Hux?” Kylo's voice is softer now. “What's going on?” Hux does turn now, gives Kylo a half smile. 

“Look at it, Kylo. The crew needs to see this sort of thing every so often. Maybe only on screens, but they need to see it.” And Kylo is right behind him now, one hand reaching out, almost touching Hux's shoulder. At the last moment, though, Kylo pulls back, and simply slides in next to Hux, staring out the viewport. Hux sighs a little. He's not sure if he should be proud of Kylo for being so well trained, or a little disappointed that Kylo can't feel how it's different right now. 

A brighter swirl of reddish light in the the cluster catches his eye, and he reaches out to tangle a hand in Kylo's hair as he lets his disappointment fade away. Right now, he doesn't need to worry about that. Kylo turns his head a little, so Hux's hand slides though it, rubbing himself against Hux's palm, and Hux cards through his hair in response. It's so smooth, soft against Hux's scarred palms. He sighs a little again. 

“Hux...” Kylo trails off, glances at Hux out of the corner of his eye. “Is everything alright?” He feels concerned, and Hux doesn't even want to imagine what Kylo is feeling from him. He doesn't think he's ever been this unguarded, not around Kylo, not around anyone. He nods slightly, turns to face Kylo. 

“I'm fine, Kylo. It's...” He trails off. He can see the star cluster reflected in Kylo's eyes. It's a cliché, but Hux finally understands why it is. When the first started all this, Hux couldn't have cared if Kylo looked like his own great grandfather and Emperor Palpatine at the same time. What did it matter what Kylo looked like, if Hux only wanted to use him? He doesn't think he would care now either, but he is a big enough man to admit that's for other reasons. 

But both are just hypotheticals. Because Kylo is beautiful, especially standing here with his face bathed in the odd blue-yellow light of the exploded star cluster. It flickers across his face as Finalizer makes its way through the stars, and Hux catches tones of red and gold as they light up Kylo's skin. Suddenly, it's all too much. He pulls Kylo closer, rests one hand on Kylo's hips. Kylo's eyes are shining brighter than Hux thinks even the anomaly can make them. 

Then their lips touch, and Hux stops thinking for a moment. It's warm, and soft, and everything is finally perfect. They're here, in his favorite room on Finalizer, and as he slips an arm around Kylo and pulls him closer, Hux thinks he knows what it's like to feel everything and not to need to hide from it. 

Kylo is running his hands over Hux's back, and Hux moans a little into his mouth. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be letting Kylo do this without his verbal approval. But he can't make himself care right now. He scratches lightly at Kylo's scalp with the hand tangled in his hair, and Kylo lets out a long groan, lips brushing against Hux's. Hux smiles at that, pulling Kylo more sharply against him. He can feel Kylo's breathing increasing as he reaches down to pull Kylo's tunic off. 

When Kylo is stripped to the waist, Hux steps back, runs his eyes across the knight's bare skin. The light is still playing over it, almost caressing the curves of his stomach and the cut of his abs. It's brighter on the scars littering his skin, and Hux smiles at them, the ones he's given and the ones Kylo's picked up over the course of his hard life. He must be staring longer than he realizes, for Kylo finally huffs a little in frustration. 

“Don't I get to look at you too?” Hux almost starts. He's been studying the moles that climb up the side of Kylo's ribs, wondering if they'd form a constellation if he connected them. He might try some other time. Now, though, he pulls off his own uniform, folding it and laying it on the small table that is half the furnishings of this tiny room. He knows he's not as impressive as Kylo, can feel the slight softness at his stomach, the fact that he's just thin, rather than athletic like Kylo, but the knight's gasp makes it seem not to matter now, just as it never matters around Kylo. 

Hux moves back to Kylo, running his hand down the knight's chest to stroke across those abs. Then he caresses down Kylo's back, pausing to pet at the scars on his shoulder, on his side. This time, when he pulls Kylo down into a kiss, it's sharper, not biting, but certainly not sweet. Kylo moans, rocks his hips forward to slide against Hux's. 

Hux pulls back abruptly. Whatever is going on here, Kylo knows better than that. It takes only a look before Kylo is murmuring an apology, voice low and desperate. Hux nods, then takes Kylo's hand. He wants to move this along, wants to fuck Kylo while he can still see the incredible swirls of light. Kylo comes willingly enough, and leans against the side of the small table, relaxed and waiting for whatever Hux wants from him. Hux grins a little. He's being lenient, but it's good to see that Kylo still obeys. 

“I want you to put on a show for me, Kylo.” And Hux really does. This is a day to watch beautiful things. Kylo nods, runs a huge hand down his abs, circling a nipple on the way down. Hux settles into the room's only chair, an armchair almost big enough to be called a loveseat. He and Kylo have shared it before, and it's a tight fit, but possible. Kylo is rubbing himself slowly through the fabric of his leggings, and Hux can see the long outline of his cock. He keeps his own hands firmly planted on the chair. Tonight is for watching, at least right now. 

Kylo is working the hand on his dick a little more now, rubbing one finger against the head, the rest of his hand still outside the leggings. His other hand is petting across his own body, reaching up to tug at his own hair. Hux can feel his eyes, can feel Kylo almost begging for Hux to look at his face, but he keeps his focus on Kylo's cock. When Kylo gets desperate enough, he'll ask. 

It doesn't take long. He's got his hand completely inside his leggings now, the other outside but reaching down to fondle his balls, caress over them in quick breathy touches. Kylo's panting a little, and Hux finds himself echoing that rapid-fire breath, hands twitching on his lap. He takes a deep inhale, focuses on the stars that frame Kylo in a halo of light. Not yet. 

“Hux...” Kylo almost whines, his voice rough and already almost desperate. “Hux, it isn't enough... Hux, please.” Hux feels a jolt of something at the raw desire in Kylo's voice, and it takes him a moment to recognize an answering need in himself. It doesn't usually feel like this, so open, so pressing. He smiles back at Kylo, baring his teeth a little. 

“What do you need, Kylo?” 

“Talk to me, just talk to me. I need your voice. Please...” Kylo's panting, but his hand is still gentle over his cock, as if he knows Hux wants this to last. Hux gives him the half-grin that Kylo likes so much, sharp and full of broken edges. 

“Should I tell you about what I'm going to do in a few minutes? Should I tell you about how you're going to open yourself up for me, how I'm going to watch you fuck yourself on those thick fingers? Would that make you happy?” Kylo just groans in response, shoving his leggings down to stand naked in front of the viewport. It's a pretty picture, with Kylo's dark hair remaking the black of space against the incredible swirl of light behind him. 

“Or should I tell you about how it's going to feel when you slide down onto my cock? Should I tell you about how you're going to moan my name, beg for me to fuck you?” Hux smiles, ghosts his fingers lightly over his own cock. “Should I tell you about how I'm going to hit that spot over and over again until you're almost sobbing for me to touch you, until you feel like you're going to fall apart?” Kylo's eyes are frantic, his hand yanking on his own hair as if to regain some sort of control. Hux can feel desperation, can feel how it rolls through Hux himself, stronger now that the stars have broken down all his walls. He fishes out a little tube of lube from his pocket, tosses it to Kylo. 

“Turn around. I want you to open yourself up for me. But start with two fingers, Kylo. I know you can take it. And I want to see how desperate you are.” Kylo's hands tremble as he opens the tube, pours some of the slick over his fingers. Then he's turning, reaching behind himself to stroke eager fingers down the crease of his ass. It's not quite right, though, and Hux snorts. 

“Bend over further, Kylo. You're supposed to be putting on a show.” Even with all his emotion bared for Kylo to feel, Hux can still be the one in charge. Kylo wouldn't have it another way, he knows this. He can see better now, see where Kylo's fingers must be pressing lightly at his hole, circling it, teasing himself. All at once, Hux becomes furiously impatient. It's a rushing flood of emotion, desire so strong that he hardly knows what to do with it. He gasps, and Kylo glances over his shoulder, looks back at Hux with a question in his eyes. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Kylo.” And Hux usually tries not sound desperate, but he is, and there's no way to hide it. Kylo grins, then gives a little yelping moan as he slides the tips of two fingers inside, jerking his hips back on his own hand. Hux is palming himself fully now, forcing himself not to reach inside his trousers and pull out his cock. He wants to wait until he's inside Kylo, wants the first touch on his bare dick to be the slip-slide to rest deep in the knight. 

Kylo has wormed another finger inside, is fucking himself on his fingers faster and faster. He's moaning too, hushed breaths and needy whimpers. Each sound makes Hux's stomach twist up a little, a warm flutter through him. He yanks off his trousers, glad that he bothered to take off his boots before this even began. 

“Come here, Kylo. Fuck yourself on me, come on.” Hux is panting, can feel his heart fluttering as Kylo pulls his fingers out from his own ass with a soft wet sound. Then Kylo is turning to him, stalking forward with that incredible body. Hux sighs at Kylo straddles him on the armchair, legs splayed to either side of Hux's narrow hips. His cock bumps against Hux's stomach as he moves closer, hard length pressing against slight softness, and he gasps. Hux pulls him even closer then, hands digging into Kylo's ass. He loves the feel of it in his hands, can't ever imagine getting enough of this. Kylo tilts their foreheads together as he reaches down, runs a hand dripping with lube over Hux's cock. 

“Fuck...” Hux doesn't mean to say anything, but the feel of Kylo's hand is almost too much. Even with how their faces are almost touching, he can see Kylo smirk at that, but Kylo's also guiding the tip of Hux's cock to his hole, and Hux really doesn't have attention to spare for worrying about Kylo's insolent grin. He's pressing his hips up a little, can feel the edge of Kylo's hole stretching to fit around him. The smile slides off of Kylo's face in a gasp that leaves him open-mouthed, turning to bury his face in Hux's shoulder. 

Then Hux is pulling Kylo down onto him, feeling just how well they fit together like this. He can see the swirling mass of stars over Kylo's shoulder, can feel Kylo biting at the curve of his neck. But more than anything, he can feel the warmth that surrounds them both, the soft glow that he almost never lets through the ice of his emotions. He shifts his hands from Kylo's ass to his back, stroking along it as he holds himself still inside Kylo. He's never felt this close to anyone before, not in the hundreds of times he and Kylo have fucked, not with any of the people before Kylo. 

Kylo's back is slick with sweat, the muscles twitching under Hux's wandering fingers. Hux goes to trace the scars on Kylo's shoulder, thick ropes of twisted tissue raised a little above the surface of his skin. Then he slides his hands back to Kylo's hips, digs his thumbs into the muscles just inside of Kylo's hipbones. He pulls upward, and Kylo lifts himself off of Hux's dick just a little, a slow slide that makes Hux huff out a breath into Kylo's hair. Kylo moves down again, and somehow Hux is buried even deeper inside him, balls pressing against Kylo's skin. 

Then it's too much, and Hux is pulling Kylo down against him frantically, the pace suddenly fast and jerking. Kylo grunts a little, but then he's back to moaning, an incoherent string of soft sounds. Hux can feel himself babbling into Kylo's hair, a long chain of profanities and broken gasps of Kylo's name. Kylo is clenching hot around him, jerking a little each time Hux's dick brushes his prostate. His cock jumps against Hux's stomach, but Hux can't bring himself to tear a hand away from Kylo's hips to jerk him off. It doesn't seem to matter though, because he can feel Kylo's balls drawing up, precome painting a filthy streak against Hux's stomach. He moves one hand to Kylo's back, wrapping around his shoulder from behind to drive more sharply up into the knight. He's not going to last much longer. 

“Hux...” Kylo groans. And he's splattering Hux's stomach with come, cock pressed tight against Hux. Hux himself is so close it almost hurts, arousal, pleasure, and need washing anything else away from him and scouring him clean like fire. He pulls Kylo down one last time, holds him there as Hux spills inside him, filling Kylo up. Then his lips find Kylo's, and he really can't think. There's lips, and teeth, and gasping breaths between them, and Hux's hands all over Kylo, petting everything they can reach. 

When Hux finally comes back to himself, he gently lifts Kylo off of his lap and re-positions them so the larger man is draped sideways over him in the chair. They're both filthy, but Hux can't really bring himself to care. The dying stars still vent their fury outside the window, and Kylo is warm and large in his lap. One of his hands finds Kylo's hair, tangling in it. It's soft against his fingers, and he murmurs something about that into Kylo's skin. Soon, they'll have to get dressed, go back to the bridge, where Hux will order the ship back to hyperspace and leave this little, wild part of the galaxy alone. But for now, they both can stare out the window, see the beauty of something they've stopped the ship for that wasn't made in a factory. 

They can see the beauty of something Hux chose just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points for those who guess where this fits into the LoS timeline! [Edit: Ok, I lied. This doesn't actually fit into the LoS timeline. It's a LoS AU scene]
> 
> Soundtrack for this scene in rebels and a pretty picture that inspired it on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydIaUx84HWs)
> 
> Come play on tumblr [@saltandlimes](saltandlimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
